


I've got you

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: Rana has always been scared of thunderstorms and Kate is determined to look after her girlfriend.





	I've got you

The first time Rana can remember being terrified of thunderstorms is from when she was 6 years old. She had been sat in the back seat of her dad's car with Imran as they drove home from her grandparents house. Imran had been doing his best to wind her up all day and she was getting tired of it. She had just been about to tell their mother to get him to leave her alone when one of the loudest bangs she had ever heard filled the air. Rain had suddenly started falling heavily from the sky, bouncing off the windshield furiously as the wipers blasted back and forth fighting a losing battle. Rana had jumped and let out a small scream at the sound to which Imran had immediately started to laugh at her and call her a scaredy cat.

He soon stopped after being scolded by their mother but it didn't stop the fast beating of Rana's heart as the thunder got louder and the wind began to howl. 

"You can barely see a thing darling, maybe we should stop off somewhere until it calms down." Rana's father had shook his head.

"The weatherman said earlier this storms in for the night and we still have a long way to go, we will be fine." As he spoke the wind started to get so strong that the car started to sway slightly with the force and the sky was lit up with a huge crackle of lightning making the young girl scream again in terror and tears fell from her eyes.

Rana remembers putting her coat over her head and her fingers in her ears, desperately trying to block out the noises. She couldn't at the time say why she was so scared but the darkness of the clouds contrasted with the bright flash of the lightning filled her with utter terror. She remembers her mother reaching around and putting a hand on her knee trying to comfort her and telling her there was nothing to be afraid of but that did nothing to calm her down. 

"It's okay Rana I've got you."

The young terrified girl knew only one thing in that moment, she HATED thunderstorms. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the years had gone by and Rana had grown up, she had found that while the fear was not as great as it had been when she was a child it was still very much present. She would jump constantly at the sound of thunder and any sign of lightning brought an icy chill of fear throughout her whole body. Depending on the severity of the storm she sometimes found the tears coming back as well but even if she wasn't crying she would find herself shaking and on edge until the skies had settled and everything was calm once again.

The first time she tells Zeedan about her fear is when they've moved in together. They're watching a movie and Rana had been very much aware that the weather forecast had shown possible thunderstorms but so far all was good and she had been able to enjoy the night. That soon changed when the familiar boom of thunder was heard and Rana let out a small screen, jumping as if someone had screamed in her face. Zeedan had simply laughed at her reaction something she hadn't really found amusing. 

"I'm sorry babe but that was hilarious, you jumped like a foot into the air. It's just a bit of thunder." Another clap of thunder hit louder than the first and Rana found herself pressing her face against Zeedan who laughed again until he felt the way that Rana was shaking. 

"It's not funny!" She felt him put his arm around her and kiss her head. 

"Babe its fine stop being dramatic. I'm here, I've got you."

His words made her feel slightly more at ease but she wished she didn't feel so foolish as he held her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had told Kate about her fear during one of their many lunch breaks in Michelle's flat. The two of them had decided against a heavy make out session that day in favor of simply lying in each others arms, enjoying the moment while they could. Rana had never felt so at ease just being with someone and she and Kate took it turns to ask a question desperately trying to learn more about each other. 

"Okay my turn." Kate had said with a smile as she ran a hand through Rana's hair. "biggest fear?" Rana had grimaced at the question, remembering everyone who had laughed at her in the past. "Rana whatever it is you know I'm not going to judge you. You can tell me anything." 

"I know it's just, it's stupid." Kate placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Nothing about you is stupid." With a soft hand running up and down her back, Rana felt safe sharing with her lover.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms." 

"And that's stupid because?" Rana had sat up then, Kate soon following.

"Because I'm a grown woman and I should be able to handle a bit of rain and some loud noises but, I don't know I've just always hated them. They make me feel so uneasy and unsafe." Kate's hand found its place on Rana's knee as she gave her a soft smile. 

"Rana we all have something we're scared of. It has nothing to do with how old you are or how brave you are. If it makes you feel any better I'm scared of cows." Rana couldn't help the slight giggle that came out of her mouth at that and had to put her hand over it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kate playfully slapped her on the arm.

"And to think I was being all nice to you and you go and laugh at me. Despicable. Cows are bloody huge and scary!" The joking tone of her voice let Rana know she was only pretending to be offended. "But seriously it's okay to be afraid of something. You'll always have me to look after you. I promise."

Rana had kissed her then, trying as hard as she could to put every ounce of love she had for Kate into it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reports are saying that this storm is set to be one of the worst thunderstorms to hit the UK in over 7 years. People are being advised to stay inside where possible and to avoid the roads at all costs." As Rana listened to the weatherman on the news she could feel her heart beginning to race. She didn't have much time left on her shift and she was dreading walking home in this horrible weather. She had seriously considered messaging Kate and telling her she was going to sleep at the Medical Center but she knew that was a stupid idea. The sound of the door opening bought her out of her own head as she turned to see Sean stood in the doorway.

"Your last appointments been cancelled love, might as well call it a day and head on home." Rana nodded and forced a smile as she quickly finished up the notes she was typing and shut off her computer. After locking her office and saying goodbye to Sean, she sent a quick text to Kate to let her know she was on her way home. Just as she turned to leave she was surprised to see Kate standing in the doorway, a broken umbrella at her side and dripping water all over the carpet. 

"Kate what are you doing here?" Kate had just smiled at her girlfriend.

It had been 9 months since Rana had finally told Zeedan the truth and the two woman had finally been able to be together properly. It had been incredibly difficult for everyone involved but things had eventually started to settle down. After moving in with Johnny and Jenny, it was now just the two of them in the flat since the couple had moved to Spain the month before. 

"Did you really think I'd leave you to get home by yourself in this weather? I know how much you hate storms babe." Rana couldn't stop herself from walking over and kissing her girlfriend. 

"You're an idiot." Kate grinned and tapped her on the nose. 

"True but I'm a very cute idiot right?" Rana nodded, pecking her on the lips once more. 

"Are you ready?" Kate asked seriously, taking hold of her hand. Rana nodded as she put her coat over head and took a deep breath and the two women ran as fast as they could hand in hand back to their home. 

They were both completely drenched by the time they made it back to the flat and Rana could not wait to change into something warmer. 

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"Of course." Kate unlocked the door and couldn't hide the grin on her face at Rana's gasp as she saw their living room.

"What's all this?"

In the middle of their living room was what Rana could only describe as a child's play fort. A large canvas sheet was framed over the top of the sofa covering up the windows and blocking the rain from view. A huge mountain of pillows and blankets had been made into some sort of makeshift bed with Kate's laptop resting at the bottom of it. Next to it there was a bottle of wine and 2 large takeaway pizzas.

"Well I had the day off today as you know so I thought I'd be productive." Rana raised an eyebrow questioningly at her girlfriend as she shut the front door. "I know that this storm is gonna be really bad and I knew you'd probably end up getting scared so I thought I could make us our own little hideaway from it." Kate took her hand and lead her over to it. "I got us some food and some wine so we can just chill all night. I borrowed all these blankets from Michelle so that we can just bundle ourselves up and forget all about this dismal weather and try and relax. I want you to be relaxed Rana. I want to take care of you." 

Tears started to fall down Rana's face as she took in all of Kate's efforts but Kate began to worry that she had done something wrong.

"You don't like it? god Rana I'm sorry I was just trying to help I can take it down."

"Don't you dare." Rana grabbed Kate and pulled her in to a searing kiss that took the other woman's breath away. As Rana pulled away she smiled as Kate's eyes remained closed momentarily. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." The smile that came on to Kate's face made Rana's heart swell with so much love she thought it might burst. "I love it." Her hands framed her girlfriends face, gently caressing the skin, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. "And I love you. So much." Kate grinned and kissed her again. 

"I love you too."

The two women quickly changed into their pajamas and before long they were nestled in the blankets inside their own little hideaway. Rana had her head in Kate's lap as fingers ran through her hair and the other arm held her tight. They were twenty minutes into a movie when the first loud clap of thunder hit the skies followed by a bang of lightning causing Rana to jump up out of Kate's lap and into her arms, burying herself in to her neck. Kate kissed her temple as she held her and whispered loving words into her ear.

Even though she was still shaking she could feel herself getting calmer by the second as she felt Kate's hot breath against her ear and her loving touch as her hands skated up and down her arms. She almost feels foolish sometimes for thinking that the love she had once had for Zeedan could ever compare to this and the fact that she could have lost her is scarier than any thunderstorm will ever be.

"it's okay babe. You're safe. I've got you."

For the first time in her life Rana truly heard those words and believed them. She knew that with Kate by her side everything was a little less scary and if thunderstorms meant she got to spend even more time wrapped up in the arms of the woman she adored, than maybe she thought, just maybe....

They weren't so bad after all.


End file.
